Marking Territory
by JediMara77
Summary: Mara Jade marks her territory. Written for the SJRS October "Arms" Challenge on TFN. Cray Mingla, Tresina Lobi, Jem Ysanna, Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker. Takes place in the "I, Mara Jade" timeline. Companion piece to "Byss You Were Here."


**Title:** Marking Territory  
><strong>Author:<strong> JediMara77  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Cray Mingla, Tresina Lobi, Jem Ysanna, Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor, AU, challenge response  
><strong>Timeframe:<strong> 11 ABY, during the _I, Mara Jade_ timeframe. Mara has just returned to the Jedi Academy and officially entered into a relationship with Luke.  
><strong>AN:** In the comments to my crack!fic _Byss You Were Here_ (which also occurs in the same AU), the following exchange occurred. As many of you are aware, when the bunnies bite...I can't say no (and I write all night to finish). Thankfully, this idea corresponded with the SJRS October Arm Challenge on TFN.  
><em>DaenaBenjen42: ...but Mara happens to LIKE his crude matter...<br>ginchy: I think all the ladies are after his crude matter. He's just too wrapped up in Mara to see it. ... Or Mara has sat them all down and told them the rules.  
>Jedi Lover: I think if Mara set me down to tell me the rules...I would obey. Can't really kiss Farmboy if your head is separated from your shoulders.<em>  
>This also explains why Mara doesn't seem too fussed by the fact that she's caught Luke staring at Cray.<p>

.

.

.

**Marking Territory**

.

I am Cray Mingla, Jedi.

Okay, technically I'm still an apprentice, but Master Skywalker says I'm almost ready for Knighthood. I believe him, too. He doesn't lie. I don't think he's capable of it. So hopefully in a few months I'll be Cray Mingla, Jedi Knight.

And it's about time, too. I've been here over a year, and there are people who were in my class that have already been Knighted (stupid Kyp Durron). But I try not to be jealous because that's not proper for a Jedi.

Besides, I have no reason to be jealous of anyone else. Not to sound smug, but I'm pretty smart, and attractive, too. Han Solo once referred to me as the blonde with the legs. Master Skywalker gave him a nasty look for that remark, but I didn't mind. I mean, what's the harm in looking? I may be dating Nichos Marr, but that doesn't mean I can't look at other men.

Right?

And that's the reason why I don't feel bad about watching Master Skywalker practice his lightsaber katas. My _official_ reason is that watching his expert technique helps me learn why my own is flawed, and for some reason Master Skywalker buys that. Even though he's a Jedi Master, he's also incredibly naïve.

But that's okay. We like him that way.

"We" are Tresina Lobi, Jem Ysanna, and myself. I was among the second group of students to arrive at the Academy, and had to suffer through the horrible Kyp Durron/Exar Kun/Mara Jade leaving Yavin IV fiasco. I survived and got to know Tresina and Jem, who arrived at the Academy with the third group. I showed them around the temple grounds, told them all they needed to know, and we became fast friends.

It also helped that we shared the same _admiration _for Master Skywalker's lightsaber technique.

It happened purely by accident, you see. I wasn't even looking for him or anything. One day I was in the lower levels of the Academy and heard the noise of a lightsaber coming from one of the training rooms. I wandered inside and stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen.

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, in combat dress, glistening with sweat, waging war against a dozen training remotes.

He wasn't even breathing heavily.

Before I could stop myself, I crept inside the room and took a seat on one of the stone benches. I watched, completely mesmerized, for about fifteen minutes before he even realized I was sitting there. I came up with some lame story about how I was feeling insecure about my lightsaber technique and thought that watching him could help me see what I was doing wrong. Of course he couldn't deny me that.

Of course I told Tresina and Jem what happened and they joined me the following day, using the excuse that they also needed help with their lightsaber technique. We didn't watch him every day, not wanting to seem _too_ obvious, but it was definitely the highlight of our long, hard days at the Jedi Academy.

So here we are again, watching Master Skywalker. He's wearing a tank top and combat pants, as he often wears during physical training. Not that I'm complaining at all. I've often been of the opinion that Jedi robes just don't suit his absolutely perfect physique. He's got amazing arms. Like, the best I've ever seen. Unfortunately I've never been privy to seeing what else lies behind those Jedi robes, but I can only imagine—rock hard abs, thighs made of durasteel, a butt that could cut transparisteel.

Oh yeah. This is the life.

"What are you ladies doing here?"

The smoky voice pulls my attention away from Master Skywalker, and I nearly snarl at the intruder until realizing that it is none other than Mara Jade.

Also known as Master Skywalker's new main squeeze.

Okay, technically she's his old squeeze. I wasn't here when it originally started, but things between them were pretty intense when she first arrived at the Academy. Nobody will admit to the full story, but the most important thing is that she broke his heart pretty badly when she left after the Exar Kun incident.

Which is why, for the longest time, I thought that Mara Jade was the dumbest woman in the history of the galaxy.

I mean, come on! You've got Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, and you take off and leave? Apparently, she had _issues,_which is more than obvious because why else would she give up the hottest piece of rhyscate in the universe?

Okay, so she came back after saving the galaxy, big whoop. And now Master Skywalker is smitten and spends all his free time with that meddling tramp.

I smile sweetly at her. She's actually not that bad one-on-one. I mean, she's never done anything to me personally, although she does have a rather scary reputation. I just don't want to see Master Skywalker hurt again.

I mean, I have Nichos, right? So why should I be jealous of _her_?

"Hello, Mara," Tresina says. The two of them have gotten rather friendly since Mara's return to Yavin IV, much to my chagrin. Not that I'd ever try to tell my friends who they can and can't be friends with. "We're just…observing Master Skywalker's lightsaber technique. To get some pointers."

"Yup!" Jem adds, smiling anxiously. Jem does not share Tresina's admiration the former Emperor's Hand.

"Ahh." Mara takes a seat next to us, watching her significant other with a smirk on her face. "So ladies, come here often?"

"Um, not _often_," I clarify. "Just, you know, every once in a while. Just when we need some…inspiration." I allow my smile to grow larger, and hope it looks genuine.

"I see." Mara's gaze doesn't leave Master Skywalker. After a few more moments he turns off his lightsaber, finally noticing her.

"Hello, Mara. Ladies," he adds, nodding at us in turn.

We wave, hopefully not looking too pathetic.

Mara rises from the bench and crosses to the Master, saying something we can't hear. He smiles at her lovingly, takes her by the arm and they leave the room. "Good bye," he calls to us in afterthought.

Mara winks at us over her shoulder. "Yes, good bye!"

"Yeah, whatever," I mumble under my breath.

Stupid meddling tramp.

.

.

.

The next day Tresina, Jem, and I arrive at the training room at our usual time, ready for some nice, mindless entertainment.

I enter the training room and stop dead in my tracks.

Master Skywalker isn't practicing his katas, or using the training remotes.

He's sparring…with _Mara_!

My jaw drops to the floor. She's wearing a short sleeve, fitted jumpsuit that shows off every curve and leaves little to the imagination. Her arms are almost as toned as Master Skywalker's, and I can hardly believe that he can concentrate on sparring when she's showing that much cleavage.

In that moment I don't know whether to hate her or respect her. She certainly knows exactly what she's doing.

We step inside the room anyway, unable to resist watching the show. And that's exactly what it is. They move like dancers, grasping and catching each other at just the right moments. Master Skywalker is obviously more advanced in lightsaber combat, but she manages to hold her own, like any partner of Master Skywalker should.

I suddenly find myself hating her all the more.

Eventually they stop, laughing and smiling at each other like two lovers, which I guess they are. Mara leans forward and takes Master Skywalker in her arms, pressing her entire body against his. Clipping her lightsaber to her belt, she takes his face in her hands and gives him a long, passionate kiss.

Um, don't they realize that we're here?

Thankfully she pulls away and, loud enough so we can hear, tells him that she'll meet him back at their quarters; there's something she needs to take care of. Master Skywalker nods and backs out of the room, not even sparing us a glance as he passes by.

I wonder if we should leave without causing a scene, but then I glance up involuntarily for some odd reason.

There, directly in front of us, is Mara Jade, glaring vibroblades at me. She stands there, unmoving, for a long moment.

Then she tosses her lightsaber hilt casually into the air and saunters past us, out of the room.

My jaw nearly hits the floor. "Okay, what was _that _all about?"

Tresina claps me on the shoulder, stifling her laughter as she rises. "That, my friend, is what you call _marking territory_."

Jem sighs and pushes herself up from the bench. "I think our days of observing Master Skywalker's lightsaber technique have come to an end."

Tresina smiles deviously. "Don't worry. I hear that Master Solusar is pretty good with a lightsaber as well."

I point at her. "Yes! That's perfect. His wife isn't nearly as scary as Mara Jade."

The three of us nod in agreement, link arms, and walk out of the training room as one.

Who cares about that meddling tramp, anyway?

Certainly not me…

Cray Mingla, Jedi.


End file.
